This invention concerns improvements in or relating to storage apparatus.
Raised storage arrangements as used for example in kitchens, are generally not particularly efficient nor easy to use. Such arrangements such as for example kitchen cupboards, are often not at an easy height for people to use. Consequently, people may need to stand on chairs, stepladders and the like to reach them. Also, the space above such storage arrangements is often under used and/or even more difficult to use due to access difficulties.
According to the present invention there is provided storage apparatus, the apparatus comprising a frame arrangement and a plurality of first storage compartments, the first compartments being rotatably mounted on the frame about a substantially vertical axis, with the apparatus being arranged such that a selective one of the first compartments can be moved along said axis to bring said compartment to an accessible height.
The apparatus is preferably arranged such that the first compartments are locatable in a raised rest position, and a selective one thereof can be lowered to a lower accessible height. The apparatus may also comprise one or more lower second compartments, and desirably which define a space to receive part or all of a one of the first compartments when fully lowered. The space may be defined between adjacent second compartments.
The or each second compartment may be rotatably mounted on the frame. The or each second compartment may be interchangeable with a first compartment such that a second compartment is movable to the raised rest position. In an alternative embodiment a single second compartment is provided which extends wholly around the frame axis except for a segment which defines the space which may receive a first compartment.
The top of the second compartments and perhaps also the first compartments when fully lowered, preferably provide a work surface.
The apparatus may be arranged such that a first compartment can only be lowered when in a particular circumferential position on the axis.
An upper ring may be provided around the axis to rotatably support the first compartments, and a gap may be provided in the ring to correspond to said particular circumferential position. A lift member may be provided which is locatable in the gap to support a first compartment to be lowered, and is selectively vertically movable.
The lift member is preferably arranged to substantially close the ring when said member is in an upper position.
A support bracket may be provided on each first compartment, said brackets being slidably engageable with the ring and lift member.
A lower ring maybe provided to rotatably support the or each second compartment, and a gap may be provided in the ring to correspond to said space.
The apparatus may comprise a central shaft which mounts the upper ring, and around which shaft the first compartments are rotatable. The second compartments may be arranged around the shaft with a radial space to receive the first compartments.
Lifting means may be provided for raising and lowering the lift member, and said means may comprise a band extendible from the lift member to be selectively feedable in and out of the shaft. The shaft may be provided with a groove or other formation along which the lift member is slidably movable.
Alternatively a rotatable threaded bar may be provided which substantially non-rotatably mounts a link member connected to the lift member, such that rotation of the threaded bar causes raising and lowering of the lift member.
Means may be provided for rotating the first compartments and/or the or each second compartments relative to the shaft, and said means may comprise one or more drivable wheels extending through the wall of the shaft to engage with the compartments. A motor may be provided for driving the or each wheel, and a plurality of wheels may be provided which are connected to the motor by belts.
Control means may be provided to enable a person to operate the apparatus.
A cover may be provided extendible over the first compartments. The cover is preferably open bottomed.
A closure may be provided extending over substantially all of the apparatus. The closure may comprise one or more openable parts, which may comprise doors, to provide access to the apparatus.
The apparatus may be arranged such that when the closure is fully closed the apparatus moves to a particular orientation if not already in said orientation, and said orientation may comprise all of the first compartments in the raised rest position. The control means may only be accessible when at least one of the openable parts is open.
In one embodiment ground engaging wheels are provided on the frame arrangement to permit ready movement of the apparatus.